


The Director's Desk

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Shameless Smut Mini-Series [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie fondue in Peggy's three day old office. Howard makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Director's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much ;D

Peggy hadn't meant to. She wasn't going to, but Angie had that look, the pouty lip one that really just wasn't fair. Not to mention she was _so_ persuasive when she put her mind to it.

Which is how Peggy found herself, quite literally, with her pants round her ankles in her own office. The sign on the door was three days old and read Director Carter. Howard would never let her live it down if he found out.

Which is why she'd sent him to the lab to check on the recruits. Or, at least, that's where he was supposed to be. Peggy let out a silent curse to whoever was to blame for this. A lot of things were out of place.

Her pants for one. Though her legs were expertly hidden behind the ridiculously large desk Howard had equipped the room with. It was so large you could fit a body under it and no one would know it.  
In fact…

“There's no good outlet for the mass spectrometer. It's just too large!” Howard wasn't really speaking English and Angie's teeth were scraping across her thigh and, _bloody hell_ , Peggy did not give a _damn_.

“Howard,” she cut him off mid-ramble when Angie finally curled a finger around her underwear. “I know for a fact that you're going to go down to the lab and find seven ways to fix this. You'll find the best way in less than ten minutes and have it all put together by half past 11.”

There was nothing in the world that got Howard Stark motivated like the not-so-gentle stroking of his ego. In less than three more sentences, Howard was out the door beaming at all the possibilities.

“Wow, haven't seen ya suck up to someone like that since the last time you were on your knees.” 

Peggy glared down and stood up, “get on the desk.” She stood and quickly crossed the room to lock the door. When she turned around again Angie was grinning at her.

She'd shed a lot of clothing while under that desk and Peggy was delighted to find that her heels were still on. Her feet were perched on the chair's armrests and Peggy couldn't think of a chair she'd ever wanted to sit in more.

“Director, there are some files you need to go over.” Peggy shuddered. She was still acclimating to the title and Angie's way of purring it was by far her favorite.

“Are these hands-on files?” Angie lifted her leg to allow Peggy to duck through. Peggy did not mind the view such a move afforded.

Angie smirked and wrapped her legs around Peggy's waist, “Oh yes, Director Carter, very hands-on.”

Peggy rubbed her hands up the exquisitely muscled legs, dancing has its perks English, and grinned. Angie huffed out a breath and teased, “I know you like lookin’ at the goods babe, but these files are kind of time-sensitive.” 

“Oh of course darling, how inconsiderate of me.” Peggy shifted her hands and pushed her thumb right onto Angie’s clit. Angie gasped and shivered as Peggy’s left hand pulled her up against the Director, easily in range for the kiss that landed on Angie’s lips.

Angie’s hands curled into Peggy’s blazer and she whimpered as Peggy nipped at her lower lip. “You’re going to be very quiet,” Peggy’s breath was hot on her lips and Angie felt two fingers slip down to her entrance. “Do you understand?”

Angie nodded and tilted her head to catch Peggy’s lips again. She couldn’t seem to get herself close enough to Peggy. Maybe it was the fact that she still had a shirt on. Angie tugged at it fruitlessly, Peggy was a superspy, but even she couldn’t understand what Angie wanted when she was moaning into Peggy’s mouth. Besides, Peggy was doing everything in her power to pull Angie as close as possible.  
Her hand found the small of Angie’s back and curved Angie right onto her fingers. Two fingers slipped into her and Angie’s leg twitched. Her kisses got quite a bit sloppier but Peggy took it upon herself to keep them together. 

“Jesus, Pegs mmh,” Angie was already close, sitting under your lover’s desk staring at their gorgeous legs did that to a person. Peggy’s teeth on her throat was not slowing anything down either. Neither was the thumb circling her clit.

“Director.” The word was growled into her ear and Angie arched against Peggy, her hands pulling on the sides of Peggy’s sleeves. 

“Yes!” Angie gasped, “Director, oh god, yes!” Angie’s eyes slipped shut and her hips started to buck on their own. She was so close and Peggy was practically consuming her, their bodies were pushed against each other and it was all far too much. 

Peggy pushed Angie flat on her back as her legs stiffened. She shuddered against Peggy’s palm as she silenced Angie’s moans with a well-timed kiss. Angie twitched and gasped when Peggy pulled away, “Jeez, Pegs, wo-“

Angie noticed the mistake as soon as Peggy’s eyes met hers. Something downright carnal passed through her eyes and Angie had to swallow down a groan.

“Director.” Peggy enunciated the word with her clipped British accent and Angie just about fainted. Really, it just wasn’t fair for anyone to be that sexy. “I’m going to have to teach you aren’t I?” 

Peggy’s hand landed on her pelvis and Angie’s breath hitched. Her legs were still splayed out on either side of the Director and Angie herself lay completely bare on Peggy’s desk. It wasn’t even the nudeness that made Angie feel vulnerable, it was the look still in the Director’s eyes that raked over her body. 

Angie twitched and Peggy pushed three fingers into her. “You will be silent.” Angie nodded as her hips came up to meet Peggy’s thrusts, she pulled her hands over her mouth to assure the Director that she would comply. 

Peggy stuck a foot out and pulled her chair close again. She perched herself on an arm and bent down over Angie. Angie’s eyes widened and Peggy glanced up at her to mouth ‘silent’. 

Peggy’s tongue circled Angie’s clit and Angie whined into her fingers. Her eyes fell shut as she continued to push up against Peggy. Though Peggy kept her mostly in place with the hand firmly on her lower stomach. 

The doorknob rattled and Angie’s eyes flew open. Peggy frowned and pulled her lips away from Angie’s core. Her fingers did not stop though.

“Hey, Pegs why’s your door locked?” It was Howard. If Peggy’s eyes could roll any farther, they would fall out of her head. 

“To keep you from interrupting me while I’m working Howard.” On the word working she twisted her fingers and Angie arched into her, mouth gaping. She didn’t know Peggy could do that.

Howard huffed from outside and replied, “Well that seems ridiculous.”

Peggy placed a kiss on Angie’s thigh, “It’s working though isn’t it?” 

“Wh-Well, I- what are you working on that’s more important than me?” Angie started to flutter around Peggy’s fingers and she bit down on her hand to keep from moaning. 

“Case files, Howard.” Peggy chewed on Angie’s hip and slowed her fingers until Angie was all but humping against her. Angie was on the edge again and Peggy was keeping her there, it was maddening. 

“Well, case files aren’t more important than the mass spec I finally got into the lab!” Peggy moved up so she was laying on top of Angie, pressing her into the desk. 

“Are you going to do them Howard?” Peggy mouthed at Angie’s collarbone and used her hips as leverage to thrust her fingers further into Angie. 

“Well no of course no-“ Angie’s eyes shut and she started to shake.

“Then they’re more important than the mass spectrometer that I know you have completely under control.” Peggy slid her thumb onto Angie’s clit and kissed her as she came. Angie shook and pushed against Peggy.

“Well that seems way too practical.” Angie bit down on Peggy’s lips to keep the pleasure of her release from Howard’s ears. Peggy groaned into her lips. “Like there’s practically a reason I hired you.”

Peggy slipped her tongue into Angie’s mouth as she came down from her high and they pressed against each other, gasping. “Well, sometimes you have good ideas Howard.”

Angie smiled and her breath ghosted over Peggy’s lips as her breathing stabilized. Peggy grinned down at her, this was far more exciting than Peggy had expected.

“Only sometimes? I’m hurt, Peggy.” 

Peggy pulled back from Angie and extracted her fingers as gently as possibly, “Yes well, I am trying to finish up here, so go be hurt elsewhere please.” Peggy slipped her fingers between her lips and Angie didn’t feel so tired anymore.

Howard laughed from outside, “What you’ve got a date with that dame of yours at home?”

Peggy’s smirk turned into surprise and then embarrassment, Angie blinked and a grin pulled onto her face as she sat up to look down at Peggy. “Howard.” Peggy leaned back in her chair and grimaced. 

“Whatever Peggy, you really ought to properly introduce us at some point though.” His footsteps retreated down the hallway and Peggy propped her head in her hand with a sigh. _What an ass_. 

“You tell your friends about me?” Angie grinned and pulled Peggy back toward her. 

Peggy’s head snapped up, “No Angie, never, that would be a complete breach of tru-“

Angie slipped her hands over Peggy’s cheeks and drew her up into a kiss. Peggy’s words caught in her throat and her eyebrows popped up when Angie pulled away, still cradling Peggy’s face.

“You… want me to tell my friends about you?” Peggy was a bit breathless, kisses like that weren’t very few or far between, but they were dazzling all the same.

Angie smiled, “Mmmh, just when I pop in mind every now and then.” Angie slipped off the desk and kissed Peggy again.

Peggy’s eyes slid shut and she mumbled out, “I think they’d tire of the subject quickly,” when Angie pulled away for a brief moment. 

Another kiss and Peggy was truly dazed, Angie’s lips could be drugged Peggy mused. Maybe they were. So soft that Peggy sighed in content when Angie met her lips again, “Mhh, do you think I’d bore them?” 

Angie nipped at Peggy’s lips and knelt in front of her, still holding Peggy’s cheeks in her hands. “No, darling, I think about you a lot,” Angie grinned and Peggy gasped into the kiss. 

“Hey Pegs.”

“Mmhh?”

Another kiss and Angie released Peggy, “You handled those files so well, I think you deserve a reward.” 

Peggy opened her eyes and blinked slowly, “Well, darling, I was just doing my job.”

Angie grinned and pushed Peggy’s legs apart, “Remember to be quite, Director.”

Peggy sucked in a breath and sighed in relief when Angie’s tongue slid into her. Angie loved her as if she hadn’t held Peggy in years. Peggy only sighed and gasped because Angie was torturously gentle and slow.

But _damn_ , was Angie _thorough_. 

 

“Hey, Peggy.” Angie asked from her position curled up on Peggy’s lap.

“Mhh, yes darling?” Peggy placed a kiss to Angie’s brow and smiled down at her.

“How am I going to get out of here without Howard seeing me?”

Peggy blinked and groaned. What an _arse_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for NeonStreetStyle on Tumblr


End file.
